Appliances such as dishwashers and clothes washers are provided with an interior wash chamber or tub. Dishwashers may further be provided with one or more racks, or baskets, that are designed to hold dishware within the interior of the tub during operation of the dishwasher. To effectively clean the dishware, one or more spray assemblies are typically provided. Each spray assembly typically includes a rotating spray arm that is fluidly connected to a pump though one or more conduits. The pump supplies fluid to the spray arm, which in turn sprays dishwashing fluid and/or water onto the dishware.
Many dishwashers today use some method of filtering the water distributed to the spray arms. The filtration system may include a sump screen and/or a removable filter. Typically, the water flowing from the dishware flows around the spray arm as well as other components in the bottom of the tub. These obstacles to water flow provide areas where soil and debris can accumulate resulting in a redeposit of soils on the dishware during the wash cycle and/or a buildup of debris to be cleaned out by a consumer.